


the same pill

by calistaclysm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marriage, Reunions, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calistaclysm/pseuds/calistaclysm
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir had an agreement that if ever both of them still aren't married at a certain age, they'll marry each other. Reunited after years, both of them were having trouble how to tell the person you agreed of marrying, that you'll be marrying someone else. But universe looks like their pulling something on them, when later on they knew they both have the same wedding date and wedding place.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	the same pill

**Author's Note:**

> hello firstly i‘m so sorry for the grammatical errors and all. but I hope you still have fun reading this.

  
" Let's say at 18? "

" What!? Are you completely out of your mind? Who would get married at 18? We're basically just in college by that time. "

" What's wrong at being married while studying? 18 is legal age. " Ladybug keeps frowning at Chat Noir. While Chat Noir looks at her with his usual grin having in mind how his lady still looks unbeatably beautiful despite the frown.

" Okay, how about 20? "

" That's working age! "

" 21? " Ladybug once again gave him the 'are you kidding me' look.

" 25, then. We probably have a stable job by that time. " Chat Noir said. 

" Fine, 26. " 

" M'lady, what's the difference of 25 and 26? " 

" Right, what's the difference, one year just goes by quickly so let's make it 27—

" 26 is the perfect age, I completely agree with that, bugaboo ". Ladybug smiled in triumphant while Chat Noir has his perpetual scowl. 

" You know you can't win against me, Kitty. Just stop trying. " 

" I'll win you someday, just wait for it. " Chat Noir winks at her and she laughs. Deciding to just let Chat and his banters go for now. 

" So, 26, here at the Eiffel tower, Heroes Day? " 

" Yes, M'lady, I'll wait for you here, the usual spot. " 

_it's silly._ She thought. Having an agreement with her partner that they'll have to marry each other if ever they're both still aren't married by 26. That's actually 11 years from now. But there's no way she's still not with Adrien by that time, she thought. 

" It's a goodbye, then? " Ladybug said, almost a whisper. It's now time to part ways. They've finally defeated Hawkmoth days ago, and they're just spending time together trying to avoid the conversation of them having to say goodbye to each other. 

Ladybug would be lying if she say she's ready to let go of her partner. To let go of being Ladybug, of all these. The swinging from rooftop to rooftops, the late night patrol, the lame excuses to her friends, and most of all, the one who has been by her side all along. 

" It's not, " Chat Noir closed their distance and holds her shoulders. Which why she looks away, trying to hide the forming tears in her blue bell eyes. 

" It's not goodbye, M'lady. We'll see each other again, " Chat Noir smiles at her. He is probably just trying to cheer her up like what he always do. She looks at him and she can see the sadness in his emerald eyes. 

" We'll see each other again, in 11 freaking years, yeah.." 

Chat Noir laughs. 

" You're the one who sets the date. " 

" The date of marriage but not the date of us seeing each other again! " Ladybug couldn't help it anymore, she bit her lips, tears are now streaming down her face. 

" Stop laughing you stupid cat, it's not funny! " Chat Noir finds her amusing, showing her emotions, so vulnerable, making him want to wrap her in his arms. So he did. He hugs her, hands on her head, gently stroking her hair. 

" I'll always be with you, M'lady. Not literally, but I know you know that I'll always be rooting for you. That whatever dreams you have in the future, you have the capability to achieve it. You're the strongest person I know, and with or without me by your side, you can still win every fight, don't be sad anymore, okay? "

Chat Noir badly wants to stay with her. To keep tabs, but she doesn't know his father was Hawkmoth. That he still can't process that information, he feels like he needs to pick up every broken pieces of himself. Before he'll be able to be with his lady. He needs to be whole first, so he can love her with all of him, because that's what she deserves. 

" Chat... I can't. " She buried her face on his chest, sobbing. Doesn't want to swallow the pill of losing one of the best people in her life. 

" M'lady, you can. " Chat Noir looks at her in the eye. 

" Chat Noir, I don't know where I'll get to see you again, but I hope it's soon. I just want you to know, I wouldn't be Ladybug without Chat Noir. It was all because of you. Thank you for always being here for me, " She smiles at him, which he returns. He kisses her tears away before breaking the hug. Which Ladybug hoped he didn't yet. 

" I love you, M'lady, I'll always will. Take care of yourself, okay? So long now, Ladybug. "

\----------------

" _Marinette, where are you girl, you're late already!_ " Marinette can already see Alya fuming mad over the phone. 

" I'm on the way, Alya, don't worry, I'm almost there! " 

" _You keep on saying you're almost here! It's already been 10 minutes—_ "  
" _Hello? Marinette? We need the bride to pick out the wedding dress! Hey answer me, don't try to pull on me you lose signal! "_

Marinette couldn't understand anymore what Alya was saying. She stands there, meters away from the Eiffel tower. Sudden blast of memories hit her. _Their agreement_.

Their stupid silly agreement almost 11 years ago. Marinette felt a slight pang of pain she couldn't understand why is she feeling. There's no way her partner still remembers that, _does he?_

Besides she's getting married this year. 

" I wonder how is he doing, " 

" Do you miss him? " Tikki cutely pops out from her bag. 

" H-how do you know, who I'm talking about, tikki? " 

" Oh, please, Marinette, you can't hide anything from me. Especially when it comes to your other half. " 

" Yeah, you're right. I miss him, I miss him so much. I just hope he's doing well wherever he is, " Marinette sadly smiles, looking at their usual spot. 

" I'm sure he's doing very well. Are you going to meet him this year on heroes day? You're finally 26. " 

" I..don't know. What am I gonna tell him? " 

" Tell him, you're going to get married. Invite him, after all he's been a special person in your life, mostly in Ladybug's life. " 

Marinette thought of it. She'll be meeting up the one she had agreed of marrying, only to tell she'll be marrying someone else. It's all okay right? It's not like she cheated on Chat Noir, they just agreed to marry each other if ever they're both still aren't married. So what's all these weird feelings.

\-------------------

" You're still going to meet Ladybug? " Plagg asked while eating his camembert. 

" Do you think she won't show up? " 

" I don't know, it's been so long what if she already forgotten about that stupid agreement. Thank goodness cheese doesn't forget me no matter how old I get. " 

" Your cheese are disgusting as always, Plagg. " 

Adrien thought about it if he should go to the Eiffel Tower on this year's Heroes Day. It's not like he's seriously going to ask her to marry him, it's just that, he misses her and he just wants to see how she's been doing after all these years. 

" What if she's already married, loverboy? " 

Adrien thought of the possibility of it. Their both on the right age to marry, part of the reason why they agreed at the age 26. 

" It's okay, Plagg. I just want to see her. I also can't marry her anymore. " Adrien smiles. Refusing to acknowledge that part of him kinda saddened at the thought of Ladybug being married. 

\----------------------

" Marinette, did you and your _soon to be husband_ already checked on the church details? " Alya asked Marinette with tease on her voice. 

Marinette laughs. 

" Yes, yes, Alya. Don't worry about it, we went to check the date yesterday. " 

" How about your wedding gown, the last fitting was a week ago, what if there were wrong measurements and— " 

" Alya, calm down will you. You're more tense than I am. " Marinette sips on her cranberry juice while watching Alya panicks about the last minute details of her wedding next week. 

" Of course I am more tense than you! I am your wedding organizer, everything should go perfect. " 

" Where is that husband of yours anyway? " 

" He said he's just finishing something at work, he'll probably be here— Oh there he is! " 

" What took you so long, Marinette and I have been discussing about the last minute details of your wedding. Oh gosh, how can you two be so calm about it, the wedding is in 14 freaking days! Ugh I can't believe you two! " Alya being the organize freak she is. Everything was probably been handled already, Alya just want it to be 1000% perfect because it's two of the best people in her life we're talking about here. 

" How is my beautiful wife? " Marinette smiles. 

" I've been with Alya the all day, so it's quite a tiring with all the preparations but I'm doing fine, how about you? " 

" I can't wait to be married to you, " 

Marinette blushed. 

" Me too. " 

\-----------------

" When are you going to tell him you're Ladybug? " Tikki asked Marinette. One Saturday while Marinette was about to go to bed. 

" I don't know.. I really don't get the chance to talk about Ladybug, and also I'm not Ladybug anymore. " Marinette stared at her ceiling. She's been in a relationship for three years, and now she's getting married. 

" You'll always be Ladybug, Marinette. And you know, you still got to tell him, how will you explain me when you two starts living together? " Marinette thought of it. 

" I'll tell him, I'll tell him after Heroes Day. I.. I also want him to meet Chat Noir. " 

\------------------

_Today's the day._

" Tikki, I don't think I can do this. " Marinette keeps pacing back and forth in her room. And Tikki is just watching her. 

" Haven't you been waiting for this moment? " 

" But.. but what if he doesn't show up? " Marinette finally settled down on her bed. 

" But what if he shows up and you're in here? " 

Marinette quickly stands up from bed, almost tripping.

" Oh, no, what if he's already there and he thought I won't be going and he left already — " 

" Marinette, calm down. It's just 7 in the morning and the Heroes Day parade starts at 10. He's probably still not there. " 

\---------------

It's been so long since Adrien transform as Chat Noir. He suddenly doubt if he can still be as strong as before, to jump from rooftop to rooftops. 

The black leather suit hugged his well built body well. It feels just like before, only this time he's way much taller and muscular. But he still has that Chat hair. 

Chat Noir is watching the parade from a roof nearby the Eiffel Tower. Its just a few jumps away and he can finally get his ass to the Eiffel Tower but he just can't do it yet. 

" Why am I so nervous, geez. " 

" Okay, Chat Noir, let's do this. Let's get it out of the bag. "

He's alone.  
  


It's been about 20 minutes and there's no trace of Ladybug, aside from the balloons. He was getting anxious as the time past by. What if she won't show up. 

\------------

_30 minutes._

Ladybug has been standing there for half an hour now. Watching Chat Noir's back. She can't describe how is she feeling exactly. She feel nervous, one second she just badly want to run to him, and then she'll feel like she can't do it anymore. 

" What is wrong with me! I'm just going to invite him and get this over with. "

Ladybug feels like she's gonna throw up as she walks closer to Chat Noir. He's looking at the city, facing back at her. He's so tall. Ladybug suddenly felt so small. 

She bit her lip as she speak, almost a whisper. 

" Chat Noir... " 

Chat Noir looks at her, like he's drinking the fact that she's real and she's really there. There was a moment of silence and they just stood there looking at each other. 

" Hi... " Ladybug smiles.

" Hi... " Chat Noir gave his shy smile with his hands at the back of his head. 

It feels like they're back at square one. It's feels nostalgic. Meeting each other again after so many years. 

" How are you? " Ladybug asked. Kinda amused she still has her voice. 

" I'm.. I'm good. Yeah.. " Chat Noir smiles, she returns. 

_"Why is this so awkward.. I can't believe this_ " Ladybug thought to herself.

" You look beautiful as always. " Chat Noir said. 

" What? Oh, I am? thank you, you, you look awesome. " Ladybug was kinda startled by the sudden compliment but she smiles. 

" So... " Chat Noir is trying to say something but Ladybug is just staring at him. 

" _I want to hug you.. "_ Ladybug froze when Chat Noir reach for her and envelopes her into a hug. 

" Please don't tell me I said that out loud, " 

Chat Noir chuckles. 

" Okay, I won't. " 

" Oh, this is so embarrassing, " Ladybug hugs him back, burying her head in Chat's chest. 

" It's been so long, bug, I missed you. " Chat Noir tighten his hug and softly caress her hair. 

Ladybug smiles, relieved somehow that her embarrassing statement lightened the awkwardness. 

" I've missed you so much, kitty. " 

\----------------

" I'm sorry I didn't contact you for the past years. " Chat Noir became serious. He looks guilty and sad. 

" It's.. okay. It's not like we know how to reach each other anyway. " _If only I knew where to find you, I looked for you already._

They've settled themselves, sitting while looking over the city. The sun is about to set, which why the sky looks so beautiful with the orange and yellow palette. 

" Did you tried to look for me? " Ladybug asked. Though she's afraid of what will his answer be. 

" I did. I did tried to look for you, " 

She bit her lip before answering and looks at him, which why she found his eyes. _his emerald eyes.._

" I did tried to look for you too. But I just can't find you, I don't know how to find you. " She could feel the tears forming in her stomach. She did really tried. For years, she feels like she was always looking for something. That a part of her was missing, and then she realized, it was him. Her other half, he was gone. 

" I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, Ladybug. " Chat Noir reaches for her hand. 

" It's..okay, " Her voice breaks." I understand. " 

Chat Noir puts his arms around her and she leans on his chest. She missed this feeling, it feels like home. 

" I'll never leave again, Ladybug. Whenever you need me, I'll now be here for you. " Chat Noir kisses her head. 

Adrien wouldn't deny the fact that no matter how many years have past, Ladybug will always have a special place in his heart no else can replace. She's engraved in his soul. He will always love her, it's not the romantic love anymore, it is beyond that. 

" I'm happy to hear that. " Ladybug smiles and looks at him. 

" I also want to tell you something, Chat Noir." She almost forgot the reason why she wanted to see Chat Noir. She's going to be married soon. And she feel sick at the fact that she almost forget that.. just because the love of her teenage life came back. _This ain't good._

" I... I... " He's looking at her, waiting for her to say something. But she got lost again in those emerald eyes of his. _Ladybug get your shit altogether._

" What is it, Ladybug? " 

He's not calling me _M'lady_ anymore. Ladybug tried to smile through the bitterness she was feeling. 

I shouldn't be affected by that. He probably have someone right now. She thought. 

" I'm... getting married. " _there I finally said it._

She watch Chat Noir's expression. Like she's waiting for something, and she couldn't understand what she's feeling when Chat Noir smiles. 

_Is she expecting somethings else..._

" Really? That's awesome. " It feels like deja vu. When Chat Noir said to her years ago that he has a girlfriend, and all she did was smile and say to him how awesome that was. Chat Noir's face fell that time, probably because he was expecting something else from her. Just like what she's feeling right now.

She felt guilty after that. For making Chat Noir sad, for lying to him and to herself. She was just afraid of her feelings, she couldn't admit to herself that she already felt something else. _It was already too late when she finally had the courage to swallow that pill she always refused to take._

" Yeah, It is. " 

" So, what is he like? He must be a really great guy for you to fall in love with him. " That I failed to do before, Chat Noir thought. 

" He is, he was actually my friend from my teenage years and then we just met again three years ago. And then, it just happened. He really is a great guy, you would love him if you get to know him. " She's smiling while talking about her fiancé. 

" I would love to meet him, but by the way, Ladybug, I'm also getting married. " Ladybug looks at him in shock. Making her blue eyes so round and big. Chat Noir laughs. 

" Oh, c'mon, LB, was that so surprising to hear? you're making it look like I wouldn't be in a relationship, I moved on from you, you know. " He teasingly smiles and winks at her. Which made her back to her senses. 

" Huh? Of course, you did. I'm not that hard to forget anyway. " 

" No! It's not like that— " 

She smiles. 

" It's okay, Chat Noir, you don't need to explain anything. Anyway, do you mind if I invite you to my wedding? my best man? " 

Chat Noir sighs in relief and answers. 

" I'd be honored. Can I also invite you to my wedding? But if you don't want to of course it's okay— " 

" I'll come. I wouldn't miss to meet the girl who'll be with you for the rest of her life. Just going to wish her _luck._ " _And tell her how lucky she is._

" Hey! " Chat Noir laughs and so does she. 

" When is your wedding by the way? " Ladybug asked after a while. 

" Oh, it's two weeks from now, February 8. " 

" What!? " 

" Why is there a problem? Are you busy that day? " 

" No, yes– I mean, that's also my wedding date!! " They both looked at each other in shock. 

" Wow, what are the odds of us picking the same date. " 

" So, I think we can't be at each other's wedding then, because we will be in our own weddings. " Ladybug said. 

" Yeah, looks like it, I'm sorry I can't attend your wedding. " Chat Noir smiles apologetically at her. 

" Don't be, it's not like we have a choice to move our weddings. " 

" Where's yours? " Chat Noir asked her. 

" It's at Sacré Cœur Basilica. " 

" Are you messing with me? " 

" What?? Don't tell me that's also where your wedding's gonna be. " 

" Sure, I won't tell you we have the same wedding day and the same wedding place. " Chat Noir grins. _What if we also have the same wedding,_ that thought could make him jump from the Eiffel Tower. 

" How could that be possible? I just went there and they said it was ours! " He watches Ladybug frowned to herself, doesn't know what to do with the information. 

" Oh, what if there was a misunderstanding and we really didn't get the venue?? and you and your lady got it?? Oh no, my wedding organizer is going to kill me! This is a disaster! a disaster! — What are you smiling at, you cat! You stole my wedding! " Ladybug is in distress pulling her hair while Chat Noir is just smiling while watching her. 

" Aren't you _My lady_? " 

Ladybug was taken aback. She could almost hear her heartbeat. She cleared her throat and tries to compose her self. 

" No! I mean, I was, but, anyway let's go to Sacré Cœur Basilica and confirm who really has the date and place, shall we? " 

" After you, M'lady. " Chat Noir couldn't brush off the smile on his face. 

\-----------------

They arrived at Sacré Cœur Basilica and starts walking towards the office. 

" Wait, Ladybug, do you realize we are about to reveal our identities? " Chat Noir stopped walking and cross his arms on his chest. 

Ladybug looks like she doesn't realize that until now. 

" So.. so what? don't you want to? " Ladybug raised her eyebrows. She doesn't have a choice anyway, she's the one who wants to confirm the details, she didn't have the time to realize what's the risks of them checking it together. 

" Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. I'm thrilled to know who you are behind that mask, bugaboo. " 

" Stop calling me bugaboo. " 

They're both nervous about it. They're just pretending and convincing themselves they're not. For years of battling together before, they both kept their identities a secret. And who would've thought it'll just take for the both of them to get married for them to know their identities. 

" Good Evening— Ladybug? Chat Noir? Are you guys really those superheroes from before? " The receptionist asked. Startled at their sudden appearance. 

" Yeah, we're that cool superhero couple before. " 

" Chat! "

Ladybug shifts her focus to the woman in front of them. The same woman she met just a few days ago to check on her wedding date. 

" Good Evening, uh, I just want to check something about the wedding dates for next month. " 

" Omy, are the two of you going to get married? " The woman looks like she'll about to scream any minute now. 

" What!? No— I'm just here for— " 

" Yes, that's right, Miss. We just want to check if the 8th February is still available? " Chat Noir cuts her off and put his arms around her shoulders right before she spill some beans. 

" This is so amazing! I've been shipping you guys since I was in my 20s and seeing my ship finally sailed! Best day of my life. " The women is almost jumping in joy and keeps saying "omg" to herself. Ladybug had to call her for her to come back to her senses.

" Uh, can we now know if the 8th February is still available? " 

" Oh, right, i'm sorry I just got really excited. " She looks it up on her laptop. 

" I'm so sorry, looks like that date was already been booked. " 

Ladybug and Chat Noir both looked at each other. 

" By whom?? " They both asked in chorus. 

" _It's the date of wedding of Mr. Adrien Agreste and Ms. Marinette Dupain Cheng. "_

Ladybug sighs in relief while Chat Noir raised his eyebrows. 

" Only Marinette and Adrien? Nothing else booked for that date? " Ladybug asked. 

" Yes, Ladybug, only them and now you and Chat Noir is about to but maybe you should just pick another date? " 

Ladybug looks at Chat Noir. She badly wants to say to him that she got the date but there's still other people. 

" Uh, maybe we'll just come back another time. We still need to discuss something, I mean discuss the new date. Thank you! " 

Chat Noir drags Ladybug with him outside the office not waiting for the woman to say something. 

When it's just the both of them, Ladybug finally get to speak her mind. 

" See? I told you, my wedding is on February 8th. You're name was not in there! " 

Chat Noir smirks. 

" Are you sure about that? " Ladybug gave him a confused look. 

" What do you mean? Wasn't it still not clear to you? There you got it, I'm Marinette Dupain Cheng. And I got the date. " 

" Are you sure my name was not in there? That doesn't seems the case to me. " Chat Noir once again shows his annoying grin. Ladybug's forehead creased.

" I didn't see your name in there. " 

" M'lady, do you know my name? " 

" What, who, who are you? " Ladybug couldn't grasp the realization that's slowly coming to her head. 

" I'm the one you get to spend the rest of your life with. Your Adrien Agreste, M'lady. " Chat Noir did a 90 degree bow. 

Ladybug froze on her spot. Doesn't know what to say. How come she didn't notice Chat Noir was with her for the past three years, how they've found each other without even realizing it. 

" You.. and Adrien.. " She didn't notice she's crying until Chat Noir wiped her face. 

Chat Noir smiles. 

She reached for him and hugs him tight. She's sobbing again on his chest. 

" You've been with me all along... " She cried, because she finally found him. She cried because Chat Noir won't be marrying someone else. And she cried because Chat Noir is Adrien, the man who fixed and helped her picked up the broken pieces when Chat left. 

" I'm so glad it's you, Marinette. " He looks at her and gave her the most beautiful smile he could give. 

" I'm so happy too, it's you, Adrien. " She tiptoes only to give him a peck but he pulls her closer and hold her waist. Their lips met and gave them all kinds of emotions. They kiss, expressing how they've missed each other, how happy they were with each other and how much they love each other. 

\-------------------

" I can't believe it, we're so dumb! " Marinette exclaimed while they were cuddling in bed that night. 

" We definitely were, that must've been so frustrating to watch if we were in a show. " Adrien is hugging Marinette while gently stroking her hair. 

" I really thought I'd see you marry someone else. " 

" I got you jealous for a moment there, bugaboo. " Adrien shows his Chat grin that made Marinette roll her eyes. 

" You really did moved on from Ladybug, didn't you? " Marinette is sending him daggers as she look at him. 

" What? No! I mean, I did. It was because I met this Marinette girl and got me head over heels for her. " Adrien said defensively and shows his cute smile to her. 

" But hey, a while ago there, you looked like you've completely forgotten about your fiancé for a moment and looked at Chat Noir with heart eyes like your husband finally came back— you even cried— aw! " Marinette pinched his stomach before covering her self with the blanket. 

" Shut up! I just missed him, that's all! " 

" Oh yeah? Why were you so upset when you knew Chat Noir will be marrying— aSDJDKDKSKSM! " Marinette covered Adrien's face with a pillow and get on top of him. 

" M'lady— I can't breathe. " 

" Die then you idiot, I hate you! " 

Adrien grabs her on the waist and easily switches their position. Marinette is still fuming, refusing to look at him. 

" Hey, I'm sorry, I was just teasing you. " Adrien tucks her hair behind her ear. 

" Hey, Mari, look at me. I won't be marrying anyone else, M'lady. You're the only one I want to spend my life with, and I want to thank you for loving me, Marinette. Both as Adrien and Chat Noir. I can't imagine how my life turned out if I didn't met Ladybug before and if I didn't get Marinette to marry me. " Adrien kisses her forehead, then her nose. 

Marinette speaks right before Adrien could kiss her lips. 

" I didn't got a chance to tell you how much you mean to me before, Chat Noir. I loved you, still and always will. For years, I always regret not telling you that, and for not being able to show you my love anymore. And then, Adrien came to the picture. I didn't imagine I could be happy again, I could love again. The past three years, I was at my happiest. Thank you for that, Adrien. I felt that the void in my heart was finally gone. And then I met Chat Noir again, and he just feels like home. And then it turns out you're Adrien and Chat Noir. I feel like any moment I could burst because of so much love and happiness I am feeling inside. Thank you for being Chat, and for being Adrien. I didn‘t imagine it‘s possible for Ladybug and Marinette to be so happy at the same time. " Marinette kisses him while there's a smile both forming on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i‘m sorry I feel like this is so lame and badly written. but still, thank you for reading this <3 hope it‘s worth your time. 
> 
> – calista


End file.
